The Trials of the Gods
by misunderstood1323
Summary: After the second titan war, a girl washed up at Camp Half-blood. She wears a SPQR shirt and bares the Roman Legions tattoo. She claims that she knows them, even though they don't know her. She even wears a Camp Half-blood necklace around her wrist. Most importantly, she bears the Curse of Gaea. (Suppose to be in between House of Hades and Blood of Olympus)
1. Chapter 1

The days grew darker when the girl with black hair washed ashore of Long Island Sound. Her movements were slow and her senses were worn a bit. She sensed that she was on a beach due to the feel of the wet, slimy sand underneath her body. Her shirt and jeans stuck to her body from the salty ocean water, and her head hurt like she was hit in the head with a brick. She opened her dark eyes slowly, her eyelashes decorated with grains of sand. The sun shone in her eyes so she slowly brought her right hand over her eyes to cover the sun's rays. Immediately after doing so, she saw a symbol on her inner forearm. A trident, its three prongs faced at her (as if it would stab her at any given moment), with letters neatly under it. The letters spelled out SPQR and under the SPQR there were tiny lines the were neatly placed. It reminded her of a bar code of some sort. She counted ten lines. A bracelet full of beads also occupied her right arm. Neatly tied around her wrist with a knot, the girl with black hair counted ten beads.  
When she heard noises and mutters, the girl slowly sat up and looked over her shoulder to see a boy with sea green eyes. She knew him too. His familiar black hair swept over his eyes slightly, a few patches of hair sticking up here and there.  
"Who are you?" He asked and she looked at him annoyed. Now the girl slowly stood up, pushing her dark hair behind her ear with her right hand. She could feel her earring back on her ear while she did this. She checked the other ear quickly to make sure she had bother. Two on the left, one on the right; a streak of gray in her own hair caught her attention before she answered him.  
"Abby, duh. You know me, stupid." Abby said annoyed and the Percy looked at her.  
"No, I really don't." He said as his eyes trailed down to her shirt. Abby had a purple SPQR shirt on; Camp Jupiter colors, "Roman..." He mumbled. Abby knew Percy had nothing against Romans, but why did he say it like he had a hatred for them.  
"Yes, kelp for brain. I _am _Roman, good job." Abby responded sarcastically. Her dark side bangs covered her right eye until she swept it more to angle above her eye better.  
Percy looked at her one more time and shook his head, "Yeah, sorry. I honestly don't know you."  
Abby scoffed. She couldn't believe this at all, "What the heck Percy?" He just shook his head and beckoned her to follow him.  
"You need to see Chiron. Right now." That was the last thing he said before he started to walk toward the big house. Abby sighed in frustration and started to walk follow behind him.  
While they were walking Abby rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Gods, and you think I need to go to a mental institute..."


	2. Chapter 2

She followed Percy to Chiron, and Chiron had no recognition of her either. Chiron paced back and forth on the porch of the big house. He wasn't in his magical wheel chair that hid the horse half of him. Chiron paced in his centaur form. His hand rested on his chin as he thought about the things Percy has told him, "Is it possible she's with Gaea?"  
Percy nodded and glanced at Abby before speaking up, "It's possible..." Both their expressions were grim but Abby stood their with her arms crossed.  
"I'm right here you know!" She yelled. She sighed when the both looked at her. Percy looked at her accusingly and Chiron kept his guard up for any possible attacks, but Abby was done with this. She looked at either of them and her eyes glitched to gold and then back to her dark color. They both looked at her now, interested. Meanwhile, Abby was about to loose her temper, "One time! It was one time that I was on her side! GODS!" With the temper blow, Abby shook her head and stormed down the porch steps of the big house and too the arena.  
Everyone gave her weird stares, but she didn't care. Something was wrong, but Abby was too annoyed to even see that.  
The arena was passed the strawberry fields, which was not too far from the Big House. The strawberry's were dying now since it was getting colder due to it becoming October. An autumn breeze blew Abby's long, dark hair behind her back as she walked. The air was cool and crisp.

At the arena, many Ares kids hung out by the bleachers in the arena. A few Athena kids were talking about strategies and battle techniques, and a few Aphrodite kids seemed to be flirting with the Ares boys. Abby looked around and found a boy who was familiar to her. He had blond hair, that was shaggy but not too long. He held a sword in his hand that was golden like the sun. He had lightning blue eyes and a scar on his eyebrow from when he was little.  
Abby walked toward the boy and tapped his shoulder, "Hank, hey." She said and Hank turned around with a blank expression on his face.  
"What?" He said, his golden sword gripped tightly in his left hand. Hank looked at her with hatred, his lightning blue eye glared as if to shock her. Abby remembered that he had bad tension with Roman demigods, and she was one, but he was friends with her.  
"Gods, you don't know who I am, do you?" Abby said annoyed. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a simple BIC pen. It was a sea green color and had sparkles in the plastic. The ink was even black, but she didn't use it for writing. When she was nervous, she often twirled the dangerous pen in her hand, and she did.  
"No, now why would a Roman be here?" He said and Abby looked at him in disbelief, but her dark eyes showed that he was nervous. At the point, he had the sword pointed at her. She back away slightly, she wasn't scared; she didn't want to fight him.  
"Hank, calm the Hades down." She said. The Greek counterpart names rolled of her tongue like she was fluent in Greek mythology, which was the case. Abby knew both Roman and Greek myths.  
"If you don't leave this camp, I will fight you." His eyes had a certain hatred in them, but Abby shook her head.  
"No, I will not leave and I will not fight you." Her words were soft spoken. Abby's only real friend her was Hank. The son of Zeus had been through so much with her. He was like her brother.  
"Tch, you really annoy me Abby..." Hank said and before she knew it, his sword swung at her. She ducked and rolled to the side in one fluent motion. This had gotten everyone's attention, but that didn't matter to her.  
She looked down at the arena's floor as she knelt and said under her breath, "You know my name..." She looked up at the right time to see that another blow of Hank's sword came down at her to strike. She stood up and used the momentum to back handspring out of the way, "You knew my name!" She repeated more loudly.  
"So? I always know the name of enemies." Hanks snapped as he looked at her. Abby noticed that his blue eyes seemed almost distant.  
"I never said it, and you didn't know me a minute ago." Abby said standing her ground. Hank didn't stop though. He charged and Abby stood there looking at him in the eyes. She closed her eyes lightly and trusted her gut. She stood there waiting for impact, "You know my name..." She repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby stood there in the arena, probably making a fool of herself. She waited for the impact of Hank's golden blade to strike her. Seconds passed and minutes passed as well and she was still breathing and still alive. She opened her eyes slowly, her brown eyes falling on her friends blue ones. He looked at her confused, the tip of his sword inches away from her face.  
"Abby...? Was I about to stab you...?" Hank asked before withdrawing his sword from Abby's face.  
"Yeah, you were." Abby said taking a deep breath and looking at her friend. She smiled lightly and watched Hank as he spun his sword in his hand, making a ring. He slipped it on his left, pointer finger and looked back at her.  
"You remember me?" Abby asked quietly, making sure that everything was all right between them. He nodded and looked at her smiling with a crooked grin.

After Abby had gotten changed into new clothes, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a new pair of jeans, she slipped on a pair of her white socks and shoved her small feet into her blue Vans. She walked out of her cabin as a cool breeze blew threw camp. Her cabin was Cabin 3. A low cabin made of gray stone and sea stones and shells mixed in. The cabin also pointed toward the ocean.  
Hank waited outside, leaning on the cabin's outer front wall. He saw her walk out her cabin and run over to her, "So, you probably are wondering why no one remembers you."  
Abby gave a nod, "Yeah, it has crossed my mind a few times." Abby said with a small laugh. It was obvious that the camp did not recognize her at all. She looked at him and they started to walk side by side. He started to explain everything from when she went missing to now.  
"I... I went missing?" She said. The two of them were walking around the edge of the lake.  
Hank nodded and stopped to look at her. He wasn't much taller than her, but he still was taller than her, "You see... You suddenly disappeared on a quest and we sent out search parties. Weeks passed and still no sign of you. We assumed that you..." He looked down and didn't finish his sentence. They assumed she was dead, but it must have pained him to talk about that. Abby wondered why? Maybe because they were such good friends, "So anyway... After that, Percy started to ignore people. I did too. I guess loosing you was hard on both of us. The shroud is the last thing I remember though. Then it was like you were just erased from everyone's memories, but just to let you know. Your shroud was beautiful."  
"Thank you, I guess." Abby smiled lightly.

Abby went off on her own after her friend and her talked. She needed to be alone for a little bit before dinner. The sun was setting every so slowly in the horizon and over Long Island sound, 'I can't believe I disappeared...' She thought to herself. She walked close to the border line of the camp and the forest. She kept her distance from everyone to avoid any other problems. Only Hank knew her as of this moment.  
Abby recollected her thoughts tons of times as they all slipped away like papers flying away in the wind, "Something is not right..." Abby spoke to herself. Someone wiped the camp's memory of her. She would have though further on this but she was distracted by the sound of a boy and girl screaming. The screams were beyond the border, faint but still there. Taking her pen from her pocket, she started to run full speed to the screaming and past the border.


	4. Chapter 4

When the screams stopped so did Abby. There was a sob that was followed by another scream. Abby could sense that they were close by; she followed her gut and veered a sharp right, almost hitting a tree. As Abby got a mile from the border the trees and vegetation got thicker and thicker. She uncapped her sea green BIC pen and spun it in her right hand to form a three foot celestial bronze sword with the sea green coloring as a wave pattern on the blade. On the sword's guard it read the word _Maelstrom_, her sword's name.  
She was getting closer to the screaming and sobbing. There was also a few words that were audible, but heavy sobbed out and decipherable. She swung her sword to cut down some plants that were in her way as she ran. Her long hair whipping behind her in the crisp, autumn air.

There was a girl and boy on the forest's bed. The girl was sobbing and the boy stood next to her bending down, his hand on her shoulder. They were over a body that was bloody and barely breathing; it was also a boy. Abby approached with caution and got a better view. The girl had beautiful, straight blond hair. Her eyes were a green-blue but seemed to shift from one color to another. The boy next to her had dark hair. It was shorter with the front of the hair spiked out slightly; he was Asian as well, just like Abby. As for the boy they were standing over, his eyes were shut, but he had dark brown hair that was curly. In Abby's opinion, the curly haired boy didn't have too short hair or too long.  
The boy covered in blood looked in critical condition, and Abby knew she had to do something. She walked over, the tip of Maelstrom's blade pointed down on the ground. Her sneakers crunched the dead leaves with every step she took. The girl and Asian boy looked up at her. Abby looked at them and stepped closer, "I won't hurt you, I'm here to help." The girl eyed at her sword and the Asian boy tightened his hand on her shoulder in a protecting way.  
"You can see my sword can't you..." Abby said, heaving out a sigh. They two of them nodded, unable to speak. Abby took the cap of the BIC pen from her left hand and brought it toward her sword's tip. Once it was a few centimeters from the sword's blade, Maelstrom shrunk back into its pen form. She capped it and shoved it into her jean's pocket.  
"How...?" The girl squealed out, but Abby waved her hand as if to wave the question away; the girl was silent again. Abby knelt down to examine the bloody boy's condition, "He's in critical condition..." Abby confirmed from her last assumption, her face grim, "I know who would be able to fix him. It's a mile away." She looked up at the two who must have been his friends as well, "What happened?" She said and examined a long, deep claw mark on the boy's chest. The blood flowed out of the wound immensely.  
"We were attacked by these dogs. They were giant... And looked like mastiffs!" The boy said and the girl nodded.  
"What are your names?" Abby said, getting annoyed with referring to each of them as 'the girl' and 'Asian boy'.  
This time the girl spoke, "Maddie is mine and his is Russell. The boy who was attacked is Nathan." Abby nodded and looked at Russell and then Maddie and then Nathan.  
"We need to get him back to camp. I can get him to camp if you to can make it a mile." The two of them nodded, "Good. You'll need these." Abby searched her pockets for any weapons. She gave Maelstrom to Russell and found a switch blade dagger that, looked like a pocket knife closed up, and gave it to Maddie. The dagger's blade was golden from Camp Jupiter; Imperial gold, "Head that way, and I need those weapons back too." Abby finally finished her words and looked at Maddie and Russell for a response.  
The two of them looked at each other and nodded before speaking in unison, "Got it!" They started running off in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. If they could see through the mist, Abby had a feeling they were demigods.  
She put her arm around Nathan and tried to stand up. He gave out a slight moan; a sign of life, "Stay with me, don't you die." Abby said and got Nathan up to a standing position. He was taller than her by almost a foot; she stood to a little past his shoulder. He moaned again and then there was a low growling and then a bark and Abby cursed in Latin under her breath. She had to concentrate and the Hellhounds were close by, she could sense it.  
She did her best to shut out any sounds as the Hellhounds crushed dried leaves underneath their paws; they were getting closer and closer. A wind picked up once she was in complete concentration. She had left arm tightly around Nathan's waist to keep him standing and he leaned on her for support. Her dark eyes were shut tightly now and Abby could feel the air crushing and condensing her. She had never tried this technique before and now couldn't have been a better time to try. All her thoughts were on the location of Camp Half-Blood. The air was sucked out of her lungs as she felt her body faded into nothing.

When the two of them materialized again they were just inside the camp's border. She screamed out in pain and her vision was blurry. Her grip loosed on Nathan and he fell to the ground. She looked forward, blurry figures running toward the two of them. The corner's of her lips curved up ever so slightly.  
She fell forward.


	5. Chapter 5

When the daughter of Neptune awoke, it was a stormy evening. The clouds were gray and rain poured down from the sky; thunder and lightning crashed and roared. Abby would jump or shriek a little with each clap of thunder or flash of lightning. She also found herself in a bed. Slowly sitting up, she realized that she was in the camp's Infirmary. The beds were line up against the wall, and the cabinets on the opposite side of the room were opened, showing the medical contents it held. The boy from before, Nathan, slept soundly on the bed just to the left of her. He had his shirt off to reveal gauze wrapped around his chest to keep pressure on the wound so it would seemingly stop bleeding; he slept soundly.  
Not wanting to deal with the thunder and lightning, Abby lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She thought of all the good times that she had with the campers. Capture the flag, campfires, that one time she played truth or dare... Abby fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

"Hurry it up!"  
"Is she alright?"  
"I don't know! Just shut up and bring her in!"  
Abby awoke to yells of campers. She opened her eyes, just sitting up ever so slightly so she could see what was happening. She looked to her left and saw that Nathan had woke up as well. An Apollo kid with golden hair, just like the sun, and sky blue eyes ran in, hurrying who ever was following him. Next came Percy, carrying a girl who looked to be around the age of thirteen. She was unconscious and Abby could sense salt water on the girl. Her senses were right, the girl was drenched with salt water. The girls black hair had many grains of sand in it and Abby could just make out the lightning bolt tattoo on the inside of her wrist.  
Percy hurried to a bed, and he was then followed by a boy with blond hair, lightning blue eyes, and a scar that Abby remembered would make a small crescent when he smiled; Jason Grace. His expression was grim. Jason didn't pay any attention to Abby, but she didn't care. She was certain the son of Jupiter didn't remember her either.  
The girl was placed on a few beds from her own. The girl had a Five Seconds of Summer tank top, the salt water made the white fabric a bit transparent. Her pants were pink and had roses as well. Blue headphones hug around her neck and anything else that she was wearing wasn't visible due to the darkness of the night. Abby wondered why no one had turned on the Infirmary's lights. The Apollo boy stood near her checking her vitals and her condition while Percy and Jason stood at the edge of her bed and looked down at the girl in concern. Something tugged at Abby's memory, that the girl seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on the recognition. Abby just had to shrug it off.

Hours passed and the girl still didn't wake up, Percy and Jason were talking and so was Nathan and Abby. The two boys were sitting on a bed next to the girl, facing her. They were talking and Abby was just close enough to pick up on the conversation. Swinging her legs to the side of her own bed, Abby stood up with ease and walked over to Nathan's bed. He had trouble sitting up so Abby helped him to a sitting position. She sat down on the edge of the boy's bed.  
"So what exactly happened to the girl?" Nathan said at a whisper. I shrugged and looked over my shoulder to her.  
She looked back at Nathan and responded in a whisper, "I heard that she washed up on Long Island Sound, unconscious. Her condition isn't critical, and she should be fine by the morning." Abby said checking her watch, it was only 4:30.  
"Well, that kinda sucks." Nathan finally said after a moment of silence.  
"Huh?" Abby looked at the boy and tilted her head a bit sideways to show that she didn't quite understand.  
"I mean, just washing up? That kinda sucks you know." He shrugged and sighed. Abby stayed silent, she was the last person in the world who wanted to talk about 'washing up at Camp Half-Blood'. She over turned her right arm to look at her SPQR tattoo; the trident's three prongs pointing at her. She looked down at the tattoo and traced over the trident, the SPQR, and the ten small lines. Nathan looked down and took her arm, bringing it closer to his eyes so he could see.  
"SPQR? What's that?" Nathan blurted out. Percy and Jason looked at them. Jason stood up and walked over to the two of them. He took Abby's arm from Nathan and looked at her SPQR tattoo.  
Jason then looked at her and shook his head, "It's fake. It has to be. I've never-." Abby ripped her arm away from the son of Jupiter and stood up, looking up at him with a glare.  
Before she spoke, she remembered her and Jason training together. She remembered the war games and the one time they accidently flipped a row boat over. Abby was surprised that tears didn't come to her eyes, but she never cried anymore. It was a weakness that she showed too often when she was little and decided to never cry again, "You've never seen me before in your life, is that it? _Shocker_!" She yelled and looked down at her SPQR tattoo.  
"I..." Jason looked down at the daughter of Neptune, almost perplexed by her outburst. Abby remembered that in Camp Jupiter she never wore her hair down, maybe she could spark a memory. She sighed and took a thin, black hair tie from her wrist. Her hands worked quickly as she French braided her hair, leaving a few strands on the side of her head. Her side bangs covered her right eye, but she didn't care to even brush them above her eyes.  
She looked up at Jason and repeated the words that she said to him the first day she met him, "My name is Abigail Ryker. I'm a child of Neptune, and I will beat you one day when we spare." She smiled lightly. Jason stood there, Percy and Nathan looking at her and him.  
"You..." He shook his head and closed his eyes, checking every part of his memory. She silently made a prayer to her father for once in her life.  
'Please. If there is anyway you could help... Please...' Jason was the one of the people she could trust, and there were so very few. Jason looked at her again and his eyes widened.  
"A-Abby...?" He said, almost shocked to see her. She nodded and smiled lightly and nodded, "How could... How did..."  
"Forget me? I will explain later, okay? Percy still has no clue who I am." She said a bit sadly and Jason nodded toward the girl on the bed near Percy.  
"You need to see this?" Jason said, shoving his hands in his pockets of his jeans. Abby looked back at Nathan feeling bad, a bit, that he was left out. He shrugged it off and gestured her to go over to the girl. She nodded and walked with Jason over to the girl. Percy gave her a harsh look and it hurt Abby a lot. She did her best not to look at her half brother of Poseidon.  
"Is that...?" She said quietly, the question directed at Jason more than anyone else. Jason nodded in response, his expression grim. The corner of her lips turned upside down. Her friend was laying there, on the Infirmary bed. It took a few minutes of silence but Abby chocked out the girl's name. It sounded as if she was crying, but no tears dripped from the eyes of the daughter of Neptune, "Ice..."


	6. Chapter 6

Abby stood on the beach, over looking the water of Long Island Sound when Ice woke up. She wasn't in the mood to be forgotten by someone else. She planned on checking up on her later. It was early dawn, and the sky still was a gray sea of clouds. The wind blew the loose strands of hair back in her braid. She didn't get much sleep in the past days that she could remember; she was exhausted.  
As she walked down the shoreline, the sand squished underneath her bare feet. The wet sand felt good to her as it squished between her toes. All she wanted to do now was be alone, to just vanish into nothingness. She couldn't have either of those things, "I know your there." She said and stopped in her tracks. She turned her head slightly and saw a boy with blond hair and lightning blue eyes. He wore a baseball t-shirt and khaki shorts. A golden ring was on his left pointer finger.  
"Well, I kinda thought that I would find you here..." Hank said, scratching the back of his head. He jogged to catch up to Abby, the distance between them minimizing with each step; he was bare foot as well. He jogged in front of her so he could look at her, "I get that your having a hard time right now. I also heard about Ice..." He trailed off his words. Abby could tell that he was keeping something from her, and she was determined to find out, "But please, don't start shutting people out again." Abby pushed him aside and kept walking, trying to put distance between him and her, but he kept at it.  
"Why don't you leave me alone?" Abby said coldly, her eyes distant and more dark than usual.  
"You know I care about you a lot..." Hank started but Abby turned her head around and looked at him. She couldn't believe that she felt a tear streak down her face, after all her efforts of not crying...  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" She chocked out and looked at the boy. His eyes were of concern, her eyes were harsh.  
"Not okay, I would never leave you alone..." Hank said looking down at her. She stopped and looked at her feet, Hank hugged her from behind.  
_Plip, plop, plip, plop. _All the tears that she had been holding came pouring out. Her lips trembled and her eyes were shut, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." She repeated softly, her voice whispery. Hank had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his head rested on her shoulder; he exhaled.  
Abby turned around looked up at him, "I hate you..." She said, her face a mess of tears.  
"I never could hate you..." He said and kissed her, right there, on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Around lunch time, Abby headed over to Cabin 1, Zeus's cabin, to check on Ice. Her mind was a mess from the morning. Her hands still shook and she was still flustered by everything that had happened. As she approached Cabin 1 she saw Percy walk out; he looked worn. Abby stopped walking and looked at him, and he looked back at her. They made eye contact for awhile, everything was silent. Abby broke the tension by looking down and started walking toward the arena instead. Looking back, she saw that Jason had appeared and started talking to Percy. She could hear loud mumbling, too distant to hear any words they were saying. Jason kept a serious expression on his face, pointing toward Abby. Abby shook her head as if to say 'Stop' and Jason stopped. The two boys of the big three went back into the cabin, probably to check back up on Ice. Leaves blew past Abby as another autumn breeze flew by her. She sighed and headed toward the arena now, where she hoped to find Hank.

The arena was occupied by the usual Ares campers and Athena campers. She saw a few other campers of different parentage mixed in with the group. Abby walked over to the bleachers of the arena and sat down on the last row, closest to the ground. Hank wasn't there but the two kids from before were there. Maddie had tied her blond hair back into a pony tail, her green eyes shifting from one color to the next; Abby's dagger in her hand. Russell was by a training dummy, slashing away at it with Maelstrom.  
"Hey!" Abby called out, everyone stared at her but she pointed to Maddie and Russell with her hands. She gestured them over and with out the two wanting to, they walked over. Abby was not in the mood for anything else to happen in the two days that she has been back at camp. Their legs moved with out them wanting to and in seconds they stood over Abby. Abby stood up and took Maelstrom, in sword from, back so it was in her right hand's grip. She put her left hand out, palm faced toward the sky, and Maddie placed the Imperial gold dagger in her hand. The gold and bronze gleamed in the little daylight there was from the many gray clouds in the sky.  
"How'd you do that?" Russell said, curiosity gleaming in his eyes, "How did you make us move?"  
Abby shrugged, "I blood bended you. I can control water, and I just willed the blood in you body to do what I wanted. Blood is a liquid, you know?" Maddie shuddered at that fact a bit, but said nothing still. Russell just shook his head and looked at Abby seriously.  
"That's so wrong. Controlling someone even if they don't want to." He glared a bit but Abby returned the gesture with her own glare.  
"Try living my life and then tell me that." Her voice came out deadly and Russell backed up a bit. Abby could sense that her eyes had glitched to gold. She took a deep breath and exhaled, sensing that changed back to their dark coloring. When Russell left Maddie sighed and looked at Abby, with an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry for him. Every since he was claimed he has been acting up." Abby raised an eyebrow in response and Maddie nodded and continued with her words, "Yeah, I guess when Chiron told us about the Big Three he was hopeful, but his father was actually Hermes."  
Abby glared a bit and sighed, mumbling, "Power hungry demon..."  
Maddie and Abby talked for a long time afterwards. They found out that they were the same age, had a few similarities and differences as well. Abby began to think that she would be someone that she could trust. Abby took Maddie's hand and turned it so her palm was facing the sky. She placed the dagger in it, and folded the girl's finger over the grip.  
"It's yours okay?" Abby said, with a smile.  
"Okay, cool." Maddie said, smiling back.

Maddie went her separate way with Abby. Maddie started walking toward the infirmary to check up on Nathan and Abby started her way toward Cabin 1 again. She was getting closer and closer to the cabins, closing the distance between her and the cabin area. Just as she was about to open the cabin door, someone came up from behind her and picked her up, "Let go!" She yelled and struggled to break free from the grasp; she hated to be picked up.  
"Relax, it's just me." Abby turned her head to see lightning blue eyes, blond hair, and a scar on the 'attacker'. When he smiled, the scar made a crescent. Jason put her down and looked down at her.  
"Gods! You know I hate being picked up!" Abby yelled and Jason laughed. When he stopped laughing, his face became grim.  
"You can't go in there. Abby, Ice..." Jason looked down at Abby so he looked in her eyes.  
"Why can't I? I can't see if my friend is-." Abby started to speak but Jason cut her words short with his own.  
His lips parted and he spoke, "She can't remember... Well... Anything..." Jason finally got out. Jason explained that her memory was gone. Abby shook her head and fell down to her knees, like everything bad was weighing her down and she couldn't get back up. Everything started to come crashing down in Abby's little perfect world. Her friends lost her in their memories, her friend from Camp Jupiter had forgotten everything. Abby knew that something was wrong, that someone was making this all happen. But why would someone make everyone forget her and then have Ice's memories just vanish? For now, Abby just kneeled there. Jason kneeled down beside her to put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Abby kept her eye contact to Cabin 1's porch. Her lips parted and then she looked at Jason when she spoke. The words she said brought him back a bit. The three words Abby spoke was something Jason thought he would never hear her say.  
"I give up..."


	8. Chapter 8

Abby became more and more distant from everyone with each day. In order to avoid Percy, she slept in the Hermes cabin by Maddie, who was becoming a good friend of hers. She would refuse to spare with Russell and talk to Nathan and Hank. Her world was falling apart, no... It already fell apart.

Abby sat at the far end of the Poseidon table during dinner that day. Percy wasn't at dinner and Abby decided that he was probably with Ice. She had also asked Jason, before, where Annabeth and Piper were, but he just shrugged and said on a quest. Now, Abby sat alone at the Poseidon table. All alone. She exhaled and pushed her mashed potatoes around with her shining, silver fork. Her plate was a mess of her own food; she wasn't very hungry.  
She heard someone plop down right across from her and looked up to see non other than Nathan. Abby rolled her eyes and gave him a cold expression, "What are you doing?" She asked at him a bit harshly.  
"Sitting here. You looked a bit lonely." He replied and looked at Abby, a grin showing on his face. Abby guessed that Nathan had been given some Nectar and Ambrosia (the food of the gods) and must have been feeling better, which was a good thing. She exhaled and looked down, before getting up.  
"I appreciate the gesture, but I really want to be alone." Abby said and didn't give Nathan a second look before leaving the Dining Pavilion. When she was far enough away, Abby turned her head back to see Nathan getting up and heading back to the Hermes table. She shook her head and looked forward again.

Instead of going to the cabins, Abby decided to go to Long Island Sound and relax on the beach. To her surprise, she found Percy and Ice sitting there on the sand. Ice seemed more quite and shy and Percy was smiling and laughing. Abby smiled a bit because she had remembered when her, Ice, and Percy would just sit here on this beach at night. Her happy memories were let go when Percy turned his head to see Abby standing a few feet away from them.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked with a harsh tone as he stood up.  
"Well, I was going to try and talk to my dad if that's okay..." Abby said looking down, not wanting to see the son of Poseidon's sea green eyes. He walked toward her and she could sense him coming closer and tensed up.  
"No, leave." Percy said a bit harsher than before, pointing toward camp, "Go back to New Rome." He said.  
"No..." Abby said quietly and Percy grabbed her shoulder too tight. Why was he being so mean? He was never mean, not to her, not anyone.  
"What did you say?" He said at a whisper and Ice came running over, her dark hair whipping behind her.  
"Percy, stop..." She said quietly to him, and then looked at Abby. Abby had her eyes shut tightly, so she didn't know. Ice tried pulling Percy away from Abby, but he didn't let go. For once in her life, Abby was scared of Percy.  
"I-I... I said no." Abby said hesitating. Her right hand slowly reaching toward Maelstrom, in pen form, in her back pocket of her jeans. Percy pushed down and Abby fell, hitting the sand hard. Abby was convinced that this was a bad dream. That she would awaken and everything would be okay, that everyone would be alright. Too bad that was not the case.  
Percy uncapped Riptide and stabbed downward toward Abby's head. She rolled back just in time to avoid the devastating blow of her brother's sword. She wanted to give up, but was what keeping her from giving up? Abby remembered the words Jason said to her after she said that she gave up. The words flashed in the back of her head, _Don't ever give up. Not here, not now. _Percy slashed to Abby's low right and she jumped up and over the blade. The hilt of the sword just brushing the rubber of the bottom of her Vans.  
She had a solid stance and looked at Percy before uncapping her sword. Maelstrom grew to life, shining in the light of dusk, "Why do you want to kill me?" She yelled and dodged another attack from Percy.  
He snarled, "As if you didn't know." He didn't even sound like the normal Percy.  
"Well. If you haven't guessed by now, no I really don't know..." She said and looked at Percy, waiting for an explanation. Percy stopped and looked at her.  
"You are the reason why Ice lost her memories. I care about her like a sister and this is your fault!" He yelled and brought his sword down and Abby met Riptide's blade with Maelstrom's.  
"I didn't! Who would say such a thing!" Abby yelled. She couldn't believe this at all. She would never do that to Ice, never ever.  
"I don't think..." Ice said, but Percy ignored it and looked at Abby in the eyes.  
"You little demon of Gaea..." He said, and Abby knew that something was wrong. She was determined to set things right.  
"Stop it!" Ice yelled and Percy looked at her and than Abby before with drawing and capping Riptide back to pen form, "Don't make such accusations! How do you know-..." Percy cut off Ice's words and pointed at Abby, who was capping her own weapon.  
"Her eyes turned gold and I saw it!" Percy said looking at Ice, but Ice looked unconvinced. Abby looked at them and sighed.  
"It's a curse. Something I was born with. My fate. Okay?" Abby shook her head before walking off toward the cabin area in hopes to find Hank or Maddie. Before she got to far, she stopped walking and turned her head to see Percy and Ice. Ice sighed and looked at Percy a bit annoyed when Abby said, "And you knew that..." Her voice was small and she ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Running with her head down, Abby could not judge where she was going. Her eyes were focused on the ground as she ran and eventually hit full force into someone. She knocked the person over and she fell on top of the person. She looked to see that she was on top of non other than Nathan. His face was tinted red a bit, but Abby didn't really notice. Her braid was a mess and she just shook her head and buried her face in the boy's orange Camp t-shirt. Not knowing what to do, Nathan sat up a bit, and wrapped his arm around her.  
"Are you okay..?" He said quietly said and looked down at her. Abby remembered that Maddie explained that her, Russell, and Nathan were all the same age; they were fifteen.  
"No..." She said with a sniffle, "I'm just not having a good day..." She said and looked up at Nathan. His brown eyes seemingly comforting. The two demigods stayed like that for a few more minutes before standing up. Abby took out her dark hair from the braid and it was in and her hair was now wavy. She sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about-." Abby stopped speaking when she realized that Nathan didn't stop looking at her in awe.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her voice a bit higher than normal even though it still sounded fine.  
"Because your beautiful," He said and smiled lightly. Abby laughed lightly smiling and looking back at him.  
"Am not." She said crossing her arms and leaned to her right a little.  
"Are to." He countered and crossed him arms as well and looked down at her. She laughed lightly and so did he. She shook her head smiling and ran a hand through her wavy hair. The two of them walked to the lake and sat there for hours before saying there good-byes. They had definitely gotten to know each other more than before. As he left to go to the Hermes cabin, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Abby's cheeks turned to the shade of roses and she was thankful that it was dark so he wouldn't be able to notice.  
As soon as he was gone, Abby took off her sneakers and started to wade in the lake water. She kept her clothing on and dunk under quickly to get her hair wet, but something was wrong. When she tried to get air by going above the surface, her body wouldn't respond. The water was weighing her down and she needed air. She wasn't like Percy who could breathe under water. Abby tried to will the water so it didn't weigh her down, but it was no use. She couldn't move. Her air was running thin and she practically was gasping for air. The water wouldn't respond to her at all. Her eyes started to close as her body started to fall under the spell of drowning. Her mouth parted and she realized one thing before she lost consciousness completely.  
Her father was trying to _kill _her.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby's eyes flew opened and she started coughing up a horrible mixture of blood and water. Her vision was blurred and he brown eyes begged to see clearly. Her hair was wet and so was her clothes. She had no strength to stand up, but she did anyway. Her bare feet felt anything but grass. She blinked a few times to see that she was standing in a corridor made of stone. As of this moment, nothing seemed familiar to her. Torches lit the dark stone corridor. They hung from the wall and the fire gave an eerier glow. She sighed and she realized where she was, "Great, just great..." She sighed and started walking, pushing her strength to the limit.

Now, Abby stood in the grand entrance way to Mount Olympus. She raked her memory, and didn't remember ever going to The Empire State Building. She took small steps and her ears perked as she heard the Olympians arguing in the throne room. She stepped closer to listen; they were arguing about her.  
She recognized that voices of the twelve Olympians.  
Zeus: "Why don't we kill her now?"  
Athena: "That's quite irrational, father."  
Poseidon: "Well if she does pass the trials, maybe she can live. But I don't think she would be able to." Abby scoffed. Her own father thought that. She was mad. She stepped in the throne room to say something; non of the Olympians noticed her. She walked into the middle of the thrown room and yelled, "Hey!" but they didn't even notice. She realized that she must have been dreaming.  
The Olympians sat on their large thrones and gave their arguments on the situation. Some made Abby cringe and some made her really mad. Finally, Zeus came up with his conclusion:  
Zeus: "We will have her go through the trials. Dionysus,"  
Dionysus: "What?"  
Zeus: "Upon your arrival at camp, have Abigail Ryker be admitted for a quest. She must show that she can control Gaea's curse. She is too dangerous with that curse. If she fails the trials, she will be executed right here."  
Dionysus nodded, and his smile seemed amused. The Olympians now were putting a bet on if she would pass the trials or not. Abby crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I do NOT want to be betted on!" Still no response. More than half the gods had said that she would fail. Only one god had said that she would pass. That god was Hades; Pluto. Abby was perplexed, she wondered what made the god think that she would be able to make it through these trials with out failing. A spark of hope ignited in her chest and she nodded slightly at Hades. She knew that he couldn't hear her, but non the less she said, "Thank you." To her surprise, Hades looked at her and made a silent gesture, _You better win. _  
He waved his hand slightly and the dream started to fade. The next thing Abby knew, she was waking up on a bed in the infirmary. Many eyes looked at her; a very few of them looked at with concern. She sat up and took a deep breath. She looked at all of them and balled her hands into fists, clenched fists.  
"I want a quest."


	11. Chapter 11

Abby hated going to the oracle. It's not that she didn't like Rachel Elizabeth Dare but because it freaked her out a bit. After she had gotten permission to receive a quest, she immediately started out of the infirmary to find Rachel. Since it was autumn, there was a good chance that Rachel had gone to school and that worried Abby. She needed that quest soon, not to only prove herself to the Gods and Goddesses, but to avoid death; one of her greatest fears.

Abby took a sigh of relief when she found Rachel with a few campers in the Dinning Pavilion. She had her orange hair pinned back with a clip and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on. Her jeans had drawings on them with sharpie and splotches of paint. Abby ran up to her out of breath, and the campers looked at her laughing lightly, "I-I need a quest..." Abby heaved out.  
Rachel looked at her weird and said, "Haven't I seen you here before?" She crossed her arms and scanned Abby up and down. Abby shook her head and looked at Rachel in her green eyes.  
"No time to explain... QUEST NOW!" At that moment Abby's hands were trembling, but she slammed them down on the table. Rachel sighed and she started to zone out slightly. Her eyes started to go out of focus and green smoke billowed from her mouth. She the looked up at Abby and it started to freak her out. She moved back slightly and the campers with Rachel looked at Abby weird.  
Rachel began to speak in a voice that wasn't her own:

_"You have turned an age anew,  
So a series of trials you must go through,  
Only the bravest shall be at your side,  
With their aid you shall be glorified,  
Be prepared for what's to come,  
Only you can see it done."_

After Rachel said the prophecy the smoke disappeared and her eyes focused back to life and she looked at Abby, everything and everyone was quiet.

For hours Abby recited the quest over her and over in her head. For one, she didn't know who to take, but she decided against having two others. She lay down on Long Island Sound's beach and her hands sifted through the sand. She looked up at the fading stars in the sky. Abby was alone, she wanted to be alone.  
Her right hand jerked to Maelstrom in her pocket instinctively when she sensed movement. With out looking or getting up she asked, "Who's there?" No response, just more movement, "I said, 'Who's there?'". Still no answer, but her senses where sharp today. She could sense that the person was at least five feet away, if not a little more. She knew what to do.  
She quickly got up to kneel and spun around so she was facing the person. While she spun she uncapped Maelstrom and held the cap in her left hand tightly. She was now standing with Maelstrom's blade to the neck of the person. She glared, but it faded when she realized who it was, "Hank?"  
"Thought I'd find you here. Hurry up, those new kids. Yeah they just got claimed." He said lowering the blade's tip away from his neck.  
"But, but... Russell was already claimed by Hermes!" Abby protested. She just wanted to lay here on the sand and think about her quest and who to take with her. Hank shook his head, grabbed Abby's sword arm and started to drag her to the Amphitheater.

Hank sat Abby down on one of the Amphitheater's benches and pointed more down toward the stage, "Look." Abby looked and saw her new friends. Nathan was trying to see what everyone was pointing at on top of his head, but he couldn't; it was a Maddie was looking down in shock. Her clothes had changed as well to a dress, her hair was perfect, her make up was perfect.  
Abby immediately stood up and ran down the stairs of the Amphitheater. Many of the campers moved because she still had a sword in her hand. When she got onto the stage, the two new campers stepped back, but Abby sighed and capped Maelstrom and shoved it in her jean's pocket. She looked at either of them and stepped closer. A top of Nathan's head was a fiery hammer that was already fading. Maddie looked like she was about to go to the Grammy's or something. "Vulcan and Venus..." Chiron started to make his way toward them and looked at Abby before bowing down. He was in his centaur form.  
"Hail Nathan and Maddie. Son of Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite." Everyone else started to bow, and Abby eventually bowed as well. Nathan looked confused and so did Maddie, Abby decided to explain to them after she asked them to go on her quest with her.


	12. Chapter 12

The bed of the new Aphrodite camper was comfortable, more comfortable than Abby's bunk. She smoothed the covers down with her hands as her new friend, Maddie, plopped down next to her. She looked at the daughter of Neptune waiting for an explanation of why she looked like a super model, "I am not happy right now." Maddie said and heaved a sigh. Abby looked at her and laughed lightly when the girl tried to mess up her hair and nothing happened.  
"It happens." Abby said simply and looked at Maddie, giving the girl a slight shrug, "Mine wasn't all that glamorous though..." Abby said laughing a bit.  
"Stop laughing." Maddie commanded and Abby instantly did as she was told. The Aphrodite girl crossed her arms triumphantly.  
"Charm speaker much..." Abby mumbled under her breath.

As time passed, Nathan had knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin and Maddie had opened the door to let him in. He had plopped down on Maddie's bunk, right next to Abby, "SO." Abby said once Maddie was close. "I have come to the conclusion that you two should come on my quest. There is another person, but we will have to get him."  
"Why are you talking so professional like?" Maddie asked laughing.  
"Cause it cool..." Abby cooed and then laughed. Nathan laughed a bit before speaking.  
"So we are gonna pick him up? How old is he?"  
Abby thought for a second and shrugged, "Sixteen or seventeen. He's the closest thing I got to family."

After the small meeting, Abby went to her cabin to pack up. At her door stood and angry Jason, "Why didn't you tell about your quest?!" He said, his blue eyes shocking. He was close to Abby, he was also always worried about her too.  
"I..." Her words faltered and she looked at him. He looked down at her and she held her head down. Her new and sudden interest was the rubber of her Chuck Taylor converse.  
"What is it? Who are you bringing?" He bombarded Abby with questions one they had went inside her cabin. Percy seemed to missing. Abby brought out her blue back pack and started packing for the quest.  
"The quest? Non-of-your-business. Who I am bringing? _Also _non-of-your-business." Abby snickered a bit when Jason heaved a sigh of annoyance. She looked at Jason one last time before swinging her backpack onto her shoulder. She checked her watch on her left wrist and gave Jason an impatient look. She was suppose to meet up with Maddie and Nathan in five minutes at the Pegasus Stables.  
"Abigail Ryker!" Jason said and Abby flinched a bit. "I am still your Praetor. Tell me-." Jason was cut off by Abby's words.  
"No! No! NO!" Abby yelled, "I do not _want _to have _you _in charge of me!" Abby yelled. Jason was implying that he didn't trust her decisions and that was what set Abby off. She looked at Jason with a glare before walking out of Cabin 3, leaving the son of Jupiter in a stupor at her own words.

Abby was five minutes late. Maddie and Nathan were talking when Abby came over. Once she was insight, their conversation immediately ended. "So, I think if we go on Pegasus back, it will be quick and easy. I'm just praying that Jupi-... Er Zeus doesn't zap me out of the sky. She looked at her quest mates and Nathan looked at her concerned. Abby smiled lightly to show that it was alright.  
Nathan took a horse that was one of his half siblings, a red roan Pegasus with white wings. Maddie had her own Pegasus, a pure white Pegasus, the mare's eyes shining just like precious metals. They mounted and Abby looked at her confused. "Don't you have a Pegasus Abby?" She looked around and Abby just laughed.  
Her whistled loud, as if she was hailing a taxi cab in New York City. For a moment there as silence, then out of the white clouds that were formed in the, now, blue sky. She looked at Maddie and Nathan with satisfaction when she heard a whinny.  
_You! Abby! Long time, no see! _Eron's voice boomed in Abby's mind, because she was a daughter of the creator of horses, Maddie and Nathan didn't understand the whinnies of a horse or Pegasus. When Eron landed, his stormy gray coat shined in the light. Abby mounted quickly and they were ready, "Next stop: Camp Jupiter!" Abby yelled before taking off.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride to Camp Jupiter wasn't as bad as Abby had anticipated. She had thought, for sure, that there was going to be monsters everywhere in the sky. Gryphons (Griffins) usually flooded in anywhere that Abby was, but for the most part there was non what-so-ever. Night fall had started to begin and Abby decided to rest her head on Eron's gray neck and held onto his mane tightly before dozing off.

Abby wished that she never had dreams, but she sadly did. The dream started to come into view. There was water surrounding Abby. There was no fish, no vegetation, just an everlasting sea of water. She swam forward a bit and hit into something hard; a glass wall. At this point her breath had started to come short. Banging on the glass was no use, and trying to will the water to her movements was rendered useless. She gasped for air under water and bubbles flew from her mouth and up to the air above the water's surface. Abby tried swimming into the glass hard enough to break out; nothing happened. She slammed her shoulder into the glass hard over and over again. Her lungs were about to give out. She screamed, her eyes turned gold, and she rammed her fist into the glass; it shattered.  
She was drenched with water now, broken glass around her body. She was on her hands and knees coughing out water and gasping for air, "What the heck?!" She screamed and looked around. There was limestone underneath her shaking body and as she sat up she saw a camera in the corner of the room. She stood up and walked over to the camera. There was the God's symbol on the side of the camera, glowing a bright gold. "Vulcan..." Abby muttered under her breath and shook her head.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When Abby opened her eyes again she could feel that they were still gold. Despite her efforts of trying to make them reverse back to their normal brown, nothing had worked. Her surroundings were different as well. It was dry and hot. Red sand everywhere and rocky hills in the distance. Abby squinted and looked up, the sun in her eyes. It was a bright and sunny day. She sighed and sat down. Beads of sweat started to form on Abby's forehead from the hot humid air. She sighed and looked around, no cameras of any sort.  
_Crash. _Thunder roared and Abby screamed a bit, covering her ears. She could sense on coming rain. A small wind picked up and she could smell the fresh air and water. Thunder roared to life and lightning crackled through the sky, leaving arches of blue light. Dark thick clouds started to block out the sun. The clouds were like wool of a black ship, dark and rare. Thunder and lightning crackled and roared. Rain started to pour down on Abby. There was no where to run, but the ground under her started to get soft and mushy. Her feet started to sink as the rain turned the red sand into red clay. She ran.  
The clay twisted around her feet and she stopped running altogether. The rain poured down on her and more blue lightning arched the sky. Abby began to sink and there as no way out of this. Her mind was running in over time trying to think of a solution to escape this. She was up to her waist now in the clay. There as no way out of this. She took a deep breath. Abby sunk.  
Abby was free falling from the sky now. Her hair was dry as well, but it whipped up from the motion of falling. Her back was parallel to the darkness below her. She sighed and turned her self in the air so she was facing the darkness. Something in her mind clicked. The dream, was it part of the trials? She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She heard the Gods speak about her actions in her heads. For the most part it was positive. The Gods were manipulating her dreams and altering them into trials. They even were watching this and monitoring her every moves.  
The next thing Abby knew was that her vision began to become hazy and she heard people yelling her name.  
"Wake up!" Maddie screamed.  
"Abby!" Nathan screamed.  
_Wake up! I can't catch you, your falling to fast! _Eron screamed in her head. Grassy fields began to come into view and her vision started to clear. There was a blue dot below her. As it got bigger she saw that it was a lake. 'Perfect.' She thought to her self.  
"ABBY!" Eron, Nathan, and Maddie said right before she made impact on the hard surface of a lake.  
**-  
A/N-Thank you for reading, sorry this chapter was a bit rushed...**


	14. Chapter 14

The impact of the water felt like Abby just slammed into a concrete. Her body was numb under the water of the lake. The water was cold and the instant Abby hit the surface she knew the exact location she was. Utah, in the Great Salt Lake. She sighed a bit, sending bubbles to the surface of the water before swimming up to the top. Once Abby had reached the surface, she gasped for air, her body was still numb from the impact of the water. A cold autumn breeze blew in and whipped against Abby, making her shiver. She puffed out a cloud of breath before she saw her friends above her. From what she could tell, it still looked around night fall, which was around the same time she fell asleep.  
Her teeth chattered together as her Maddie and Nathan were a few feet away on top of their Pegasus'. "What the heck? Abby how did you even fall." Maddie questioned. Eron flew down, his legs and part of his body in the water.  
_Get up before you catch a cold. _Eron said in her head and Abby nodded and climbed onto his back. She held on tight s he flew up and out of the water. She looked at Nathan and Maddie.  
"Yeah, Maddie is right. You fell asleep, and the next thing we knew you were free falling." Nathan said, concern in his voice.  
"We screamed your name and tried to get you, but you were dead asleep and falling too fast." Maddie said, her hands gripped to the Pegasus' mane.  
"Okay. Don't worry though because I'm fine." Abby said and tapped the heels of her sneakers to Eron's sides and he flew up, the others followed and off they went.

This time Abby refused to fall asleep again, no matter how tired she was. Her grip tightened a bit on Eron's mane as they followed Route 80 through the rest of Utah and Nevada. By the time they were on California, and only a few miles from Camp Jupiter, the stars start to fade a bit. Abby roughly guessed that it was around five o'clock in the morning. She looked behind her to see that Maddie had fallen asleep, but her Pegasus was careful to make sure she didn't drop. Nathan had flown next to Maddie to keep watch.  
Just as Camp Jupiter was in sight, the travel had started to take a turn for the worst. Through the air, there was a terrible screeching noise. There was also the sounds of giant flapping wings, then a few eagle calls. Abby feared that there was Gryphons and she was horrified when she found that she was right. They normally stayed more up North, but somehow a had found their way toward Abby and her friends.  
There was three Gryphons, one attacked each demigod. Maddie had awaken to the screeches and found herself face to face with one. She had taken her dagger out and braced her self for any attacks. Nathan's hand was ablaze and he waved it in front of the Gryphon that was attacking him, Abby concluded that he was a fire wielder. As for Abby though, she had the biggest Gryphon out of the three. It slashed its massive claws at her and Eron and tried to make contact with its beak. Eron was displeased as he dodged each slash, _Can we have _one _trip were I'm _not _slashed at, Abby? Just _one_! _Eron screamed in her head. Abby sighed and uncapped Maelstrom, keeping the cap gripped tightly in her left palm.  
"Sorry Eron. I promise I'll you a handful of sugar cubes!" Abby said in response as she jabbed her sword at the Gryphon. The Gryphon squawked as if to sneer at her and flew up. Abby's eyes trailed off to her friends. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath, "Veer to your right!" Abby yelled back at Maddie and she nodded. With lightning reflexes, Maddie steered her Pegasus to the right. "Nathan, drop down ward!" Nathan hesitated and looked at her. "Trust me and do it!" Nathan nodded and him and his Pegasus free fell. The two Gryphons missed their attacks and shot straight into each other and tumbled down in the sky, "Pull up!" Nathan nodded and pulled back up without any hesitation. All that was left was the big Gryphon. She looked up and it was there, waiting to attack.  
"You are so going down..." Nathan said under his breath, but Eron flew over to him and Abby stuck her hand out to block him.  
"No. Don't do anything risky." Abby said and Maddie nodded, flying over to them.  
"So what are we going to do?" Maddie said. "Attack or not?" Nathan looked at Abby and Maddie did as well. They were expecting an answer from their quest's leader. Abby sensed that her eyes had glitched to their golden color.  
"Just wait it out. I have a feeling that this is a delivery straight from Mercury himself." Abby concluded and watched the Gryphon as it stared down at them. The trials, it had to be part of them. The Gryphon spread its massive wings and shot down, its claws out and pointed straight at Abby.


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost as if Abby saw her life flash before her eyes. The past and now the present. Everything seemed frozen in time as the Gryphon came down, claws pointed at Abby to rip out her heart. She wanted to stay there and let the Gryphon win. Her head turned to the right to see Maddie, her mouth was moving, but Abby couldn't hear a thing she said. The daughter of Aphrodite's eyes locked on the incoming Gryphon. She could feel that her left arm was being shaken. Her eyes shifted to the left to see Nathan yelling at her and shaking her arm.  
She read his lips: _Snap out of it, snap out of it, SNAP OUT OF IT!_  
Everything came into real time, and the Gryphon was coming down fast, just a few meters and... Abby thought quickly and brought her sword, Maelstrom, to her chest to block the claws of the Gryphon. The claws made contact with the celestial bronze and cherry red sparks flew due to impact. The power of the blow knocked Abby back and the Gryphon back as well. Both of their eyes in a dead lock. Nathan and Maddie didn't move a muscle and the Gryphon flew again to strike.  
Her hands were to slow to stop the blow again and she could feel the claws impale her side. It was like fire erupting and washing over her whole entire body. Dark, red blood dripped from her wound and the corners of her vision blurred and darkened. She started to fall back. As she fell down, Abby couldn't help thinking that this was the end. That she had failed Pluto and the gods. Her father, Neptune, must have given up on her. Her eyes were half open and her vision was blurred and distorted. Powdered dust fell fast and passed her, 'Someone killed it...' She managed to think since her thoughts were everywhere. The pain was too much to bare and she wanted to just close her eyes and forget the world around her. Sure, she was scared of death, but she didn't know what else to do to get rid of the pain.  
Before she closed her eyes, she could feel someone grab her. The next thing she knew was that she wasn't falling. Arms were tightly wrapped around her. Abby's eyes tried to find the person who had caught her from falling, but it was too blurry to distinguish the person. Short, curly brown hair, "Stay with me, don't die." Nathan said, his voice was familiar. There was another figure flying down, Maddie.  
"What are we going to do? She is in no condition to lead." Maddie said with concern. Abby started to separate from herself. She prayed that the pain would leave soon from her body.  
"I know but where is this camp?" Abby heard Nathan say.  
"S-San F-Fr-Fran-si-sisco..." Abby said. She could feel that they were moving now. Nathan's gripped tighten and Abby closed her eyes, and let herself drift from herself.

When she woke up, she was in a building. Her side was still on fire, but it was a bearable pain, "Hey don't you dare-!" Abby heard someone yell. She moved her head slightly to see who yelled. Maddie and Nathan were being restrained by people in purple shirts; campers. They had made it to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter.  
"Don't you dare!" Nathan screamed and struggled against the campers.  
"Leave her alone!" Maddie yelled and looked at Abby. Abby's vision was still a bit blurry. She wanted to help them, but she couldn't. From the wound, she barely had the strength to breathe. She couldn't process much. She said something but no one could hear.  
"I'm sorry..." Her eyes closed and the darkness consumed her again.

Upon waking up a second time, Abby could move her fingers. Her strength wasn't back fully, but she had some strength. She could feel that her eyes weren't golden, which was good because when she sat up there was a boy looking at her. He had green-blue eyes and blonde hair that was messy. She knew him, but she was positive that he didn't know her.  
"Gods! Stop being so reckless!" Dax yelled and hugged Abby. Abby sighed with relief when he did that. Dax was a sixteen year old demigod. He was a son of Neptune just like Abby and was the closest thing to family that she had ever gotten.  
"You know me..." Abby cried out. "You know who I am..." She hugged her half brother back.  
He pulled away and looked at her funny, "Of course I know who you are. What do you-." He started to say but Abby just shook her head and began to talk.  
"I'll explain later. For now, where are my friends." Abby said, starting to get up.  
Dax gave her a puzzled look and then said, "You mean the Greeks? Well Octavian said something on them being spies and then. Anyway, their with Reyna and the centurions in the Senate house." Dax finished his sentence and Abby stood up fully.  
"They don't stand a chance..." Abby said and looked at Dax before running.


End file.
